


Passion

by BdrixHaettC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drawing, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BdrixHaettC/pseuds/BdrixHaettC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Scottie and Allan rendevouz.</p><p>The drawing is based on one of the first promo pictures ever released for Scott/Allison.</p><p>LadySilver asked if I could genderswapp it as she was interested in how that would affect the gender-dynamic.</p><p>It has gone through a few revisions because I wasn't happy with how Scott/Scottie was turning out. So I re-did her, a few times :D.<br/>Anyway, I'm pretty happy how it turned out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadySilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySilver/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Is currently *still* being painted by noctemus.


End file.
